


Stomach Ache

by AlexC



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Romance, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu's imagination is a little overactive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomach Ache

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a stomach ache one day and inspiration hit me as I looked in the mirror... XD  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable and am not making any profit from this

_'Ugh, my stomach hurts...'_ I think to myself while holding my belly. Yuzu passes by as I do this and shock is clearly written all over face.

 "Alex! Are you ok? Are you tired? Here, let me help you to your room," she says rapidly, not even giving me a chance to respond.

 Before I know it, I'm in Ichigo's room, my legs are being propped up on a pillow, and a very bubbly Yuzu is making little comments on how I "look so pretty today" and how I'm "practically glowing."

 Somehow a cup of tea was placed in my hands in the middle  of all this and I'm so confused, I don’t even question it at first.

 Right as I'm about to ask Yuzu where she got the tea from, Ichigo comes in looking dead tired.

 "Ichigo!" Yuzu yells out suddenly, startling both Ichigo and myself.

 "What?!" he yells back, irritated. A tired Ichigo is an easily irritated Ichigo...

 "Why the hell didn't you tell me Alex is pregnant!"

 "WHAT?!?!" we both yell in shock. My eyes couldn’t open any further, even if I tried but Ichigo... well, he looks  about ready to have a heart attack.

 "You're... pregnant," he asks, his voice cracking the tiniest bit towards the end.

 "No no no no no. Babe, come on, think about this. Is that even possible," I tell him, trying to sooth him.

I hear a disappointed voice start to speak. "But... you were holding your belly... and it's the perfect baby lump shape... and--" she tries to explain, her excitement clearly deflated, but I cut her off.

 "Sweet heart, I had a stomach ache. And I  _am_  overweight," I tell her. I give her a warm smile to calm her a bit but can't help laugh at what she does next...

 Without warning, she immediately gets up into Ichigo's face and yelled, "Ichigo! Get her pregnant already! I want to be an auntie!"


End file.
